Things Never Seen, Words Never Spoken
by WhyIsARavenLikeAWritingDesk
Summary: All those little moments that no one ever saw between Riddick and Vaako. Riddick/Vaako P.S. These are not in order!


**Absorb**

It took Vaako a while to notice, but it seemed that the longer he stayed by the Lord Marshall's side, by Riddick's side, the more of the man's warmth he seemed to absorb.

**Wind**

Despite the fact that he loathed the wind Elemental, Vaako was grateful that there was someone to help his master solve the puzzle of his heritage.

**Time**

Time ran differently for Riddick and his First Amongst Commanders; at least, the Lord Marshall thought that time moved too quickly for his liking.

**Heart** Rate

After his conversion to Necroism at a young age, Vaako couldn't remember what it was like to have a heartbeat, but when he was with Riddick, Vaako didn't think he would ever forget.

**Results**

Vaako never thought the result of his late, ex-wife leaving him would be an infinitely more comfortable place in the arms of one Richard B. Riddick.

**Susceptible**

As a Necromonger, Riddick never would have thought that Vaako would be susceptible to a very pregnant HellHound.

**Floor**

Vaako never thought he would enjoy a place on the floor, seated at the feet of the leader of the most feared population in the universe.

**Combination**

Vaako was soon to find out that a combination of a good meal, a comfortable sleep, and a day off made Riddick a very happy boy.

**Penetrate**

Vaako shuddered in his lover's as Riddick's Furyan beast penetrated his mind, wiping the cobwebs from his own primal side.

**Addition**

The addition of six HellHound puppies to their chambers almost made Vaako happy he would never have children of his own. Almost.

**System**

Vaako and Riddick were quick to work out a system, in the beginning; Riddick was free to announce his ownership of the First Amongst Commanders as long as he refrained from leaving those embarrassing bite marks on Vaako's neck.

**Complete**

Vaako discovered that, on his very occasional mission where he was away from his lover for a long period of time, he didn't feel quite so complete.

**Below**

Disregarding titles, Riddick never thought of Vaako as below him in any way.

**Lessen**

The Lord Marshall found that the grip on his heart didn't lessen until hazel-green eyes finally opened to meet his silvery-grey ones after six days of coma-induced sleep.

**Vital**

Riddick never thought of Vaako as anything less than vital.

**Body**

Vaako's body was beautiful, there was no doubting that, but Riddick considered the soul beneath the skin to be more so.

**Beta**

If Riddick was Alpha among the Necro population, then there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Vaako was the Beta.

**Bone**

After months of being held captive, Riddick was heartbroken to find that he could feel his lover's bones through his skin.

**Guide**

When Riddick had to cross the Threshold, like every Lord Marshall before him had to do, he considered finding Vaako again his only guide home.

**Remains**

No one complained when the remains of former Dame Vaako were found mutilated on the throne room floor; the cleaning crew only offered their Lord Marshall his blade back.

**Attached**

Vaako was almost horror-stricken when he discovered that one of the female pups, Astrid, Riddick had named her, had become attached to him and refused to do anything but follow him through Necropolis.

**Practice**

Vaako found that only through practice could he keep from laughing ever y time he found Riddick piled under a mountain of HellHounds and pups.

**Limitations**

Riddick hated admitting to limitations; he hated even more when Vaako had to give in because of them.

**Fade**

Riddick discovered that the more nights he spent wrapped around his lover, the less that annoying Furyan goddess plagued him in his sleep.

**Educational**

The more the two were around each other, the more, educational, their time became.

**Advantage**

Riddick knew that the only advantage he held over Vaako anymore, was that the other man still got distracted by his eyes sometimes.

**Resources**

Vaako found their resources suspiciously low after a month-long cryosleep and couldn't help but notice the guilty way the Hounds slunk around.

**Delayed**

Vaako hated, absolutely loathed, being delayed home.

**Might**

Where Lord Marshall Zhylaw had been for might and brute strength, Riddick was all about stealth.

**Institution**

Riddick was Lord Marshall for a year before he knew about the mental institution for the conversion rejects in the bowels of the ship.

**Property**

No one refuted his ownership once rumors spread of the bite-mark shaped scars Riddick had pressed into Vaako's skin.

**Tool**

At the worst of times, the lowest of his lows, Vaako only felt like a means to an end for his Lord Marshall.

**Changes**

Vaako thought it figured that the first of the changes Riddick made was to stop the forced conversion of the population of Helion Prime.

**Payments**

Vaako took what was due from the solider that was careless enough to kick Astrid and not beg his forgiveness.

**Coins**

Riddick found that the only thing Vaako had from his life before conversion was a dull gold coin that hung on a chain around his neck.

**Health**

Riddick never knew that the, even half dead, that his lover would be vulnerable to the common flu.

**Decline**

Vaako never declined an offer from his Lord Marshall. Never.

**Future**

As far as Riddick was concerned, his future belonged to _one_ Necromonger, not the race as a whole.

**Pressure**

Riddick found the pressure delicious when his lover gripped him like that.

**Continuous**

The shock was continuous; first Kyra's death, killing the former Lord Marshall and taking his throne, then, finally, the medical report that confirmed that, yes, Vaako, First Amongst Commanders, was indeed Furyan.

**Impulse**

His first impulse, after this news, was to take what was his.

**Between**

Between his newly discovered bloodline and the turmoil that accompanied the changing of rule, Vaako almost couldn't handle a new lover on top of it all.

**Risk**

There was always a risk with Riddick, but Vaako really wouldn't have him any other way.

**Example**

Examples were made of the conspiring nobles until Riddick had weeded out all of the unfaithful.

**Response**

The population's response to Riddick's decision to take Vaako as a mate was to shrug and thing 'about time'.

**Branches**

The best thing about finally remembering his origins was that he could trace his family tree back to the very beginning of their home planet.

**Receive**

The greatest honor was to receive the Lord Marshall's trust.

**Target**

Prey, target, mark, Riddick couldn't manage to call Vaako any of these things even as he stalked the man from the shadows.

**Resist**

Riddick never thought to resist these urges to claim.

**Passive**

Riddick had never been so mad, angry, upset, _furious_, to return to their chambers and find his mate, _his_ mate, passive, even if it was because of a cold.


End file.
